


Heavy

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alien anatomy, Beta!Lotor, M/M, Mpreg, Sex on sides, Soft sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lotor needs something and Lance is happy to provide for him.





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like some M!Preg Lotor and Lance tonight, so here you go. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr, sinfultrails.

When Lance felt the familiar foot creep up his thigh slowly, he shivered slightly. He cracked an eye open and looked down with a raised brow at the pair of hands gently tracing circles over his chest before he’s tugged slightly. 

He grins a little and slowly turns over to face the owner of the foot and hands. The Paladin came face to face with piercing purple eyes of the naked, violet skinned emperor in his bed. Those eyes that seemed to glow slightly in the dim light of the stars as Lotor makes a soft purr in his throat and attempts to pull him closer.

“Heh…hi there. Can I help you?”

Lotor chuffed slightly, eyes going half lidded as he looked up at him before nuzzling him slightly.

It felt like only yesterday the Galra war had ended…and now here they were, years later. Lotor rubbed his head against Lance’s neck slightly and slowly slipped his arms around him…and a leg over his hips.

Lance shivered before pulling Lotor closer and smiling a little when he feels the baby bump lightly pressing against him. He shifted a bit so not to add any pressure, before kissing his alien husband gently.

_A baby….we’re having a baby…_

He gently rubbed circles over his back and kissed along his neck softly, before feeling Lotor’s fingers gently caress over his hair before he deepens the kiss and lightly grinds hips down on to his.

He licked his lips and pulled his husband closer, placing a hand on his leg and tracing patterns along the thigh. When he slides his hand down to trace over the slit—that’s what Lotor called it—and bites his lip when he feels how wet the other is.

“Need something?” 

Lotor’s ears lowered and he pouts slightly before bucking his hips down, “Please…” 

“Yes?”

“I said please…”

“Yeah, but please what?”

“ _Lance_.”

He snorted before kissing him again, this time a bit deeper and longer as he reached down with his other hand to pump himself to hardness. He moaned softly as Lotor moved his hands down to gently grope over his hips, before pressing his face into Lance’s neck to breathe in his scent,

He gasped softly when fingers slip inside of him and lightly rub over his sensitive, wet walls. He moaned and arched and shivered with his ears lowered, biting his lip.

“Haaaa…mmm….Lance….” he gasped softly and pressed his face further into the warm, tanned skin. He bites his lips and gasps softly before he felt Lance raise one of his legs and move a bit to situate himself better.

Lotor’s own cock had grown hard and now was lightly brushing over Lance’s abdomen as he slowly pushes into him.

“Mmmm…L-Lance….d-do you want me to ride you inst—aaah!” Lotor gasped and tilted his head back when he slips in all the way.

Lance bit his bottom lip and shivered, “Mmm…no…no this is good sweetie…besides you might be a bit heavy…”

He laughed a bit sheepishly at the deadpan look he recieves before kissing it right off his face. He can’t help it. He loved kissing his husband, loved feeling those soft lips against his and swallowing sweet murmurs of affection as he’d thrust into him.

Lotor gasped and tilted his head back, mouth opening slightly in a silent cry as he pushed his hips down to take more of the other’s cock into his aching slit. Stars he’s just been craving sex for the last hour and has been debating waking up his human husband. After all even with the war over, he was still paladin…and he had a busy job….

He gasped softly when the other begins moving into him at languid, slow thrusts. He shivered and bit his bottom lip with a slight smile and blushed.

“Mmmm…..haaa…..haaa….! Oh oh stars….!” He gasps and tilts his head back wantonly with a soft cry, “Yes yes yes….!”

_Fuck…fuck you’re so gorgeous…_ Lance panted heavily as he continues to roll his hips up and press kisses and light nips over the soft skin, _I still can’t believe you’re mine…my beautiful husband….heavy with our cub…._

He slowly presses his hands over the swollen abdomen with a groan as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
